Hiruzen Sarutobi
thumb|leftHiruzen Sarutobi '''byl uctíván jako bůh Shinobi a byl třetí Hokage, který pocházel z klanu Sarutobi. Byl součástí týmu Tobirama s Homurou Mitokadoua a Koharu Utatane pod vedením Druhého Hokageho . Byl také cvičen Prvním Hokagem a později se stal učitelem legendárních Sanninů. Pozadí Narodil se do klanu Sarutobi a jeho otec byl Sarutobi Sasuke. Už od narození byl Hiruzen a zázrační a měl velký talent na ninju. On a jeho bývalí kolegové (Homuro Mitokado a Kohora Utatane) byly studenti Senju Tobirami, Druhého Hokageho. Hiruzen byl také cvičen Senju Hashimarou, Prvním Hokagem. V dětství měl velice přátelský vztah s Danzouem Shimurou ten si pak vyvinul jednostráne soupeření s Hiruzenem, který byl vždy o krok napřed než on. Během první světové války kdy byl tým Tobirama a Danzo tým byly obkličení 20 ninji z Oblačné se rozhdl že se obětuje pro ně a oni utečou. Nicméně Tobirama nesouhlasil a sám se obětoval a řekl Hiruzenovi že je jeho nástupce. Později v jeho životě si vzal Biwako a stal se otcem nejméně dvou dětí, jeden z nich je Sarutobi Asuma a další jeho dítě je nejménováno, akorát se ví že mu dal vnuka Konahamaru. Později mu ho dá i Asuma s Yuuhi Kurenai, toho se však Hiruzen nedožije. Před druhou světovou válkou Shinobi se Hiruzen stává učitelem Jirayii, Orochimara a Tsunade. Hiruzen byl velice šťastný s Orochimara a jeho nadání na ninjutsu a prohlásil o něm že je genius, který se narodí jednou za generaci. Když jednou vysvětloval Orochimarovi symbol bílého hada neuvědomil si že ho vede na špatnou cestu. Poté co sloužil jako Hokage mnoho let začal hledat svého nástupce chtěl aby se jím stal Orochimaru, ale viděl že mu jde jenom o moc a proto chtěl post Hokageho nabýdnou Jirayiovi, ale ten odmítnul a proto nakonec jmenoval jako Čtvrtýho Hokage Namikaze Minato což byl student Jirayii. Během třetí války věděl že je může ohrožovat devíti ocasá liška Kuruma, která byla zapečetěna v Kushině Uzumaki ta čekala svého potomka s Minatem. A proto na porod připravil na konci vesnice s několika členy ANBU a jeho ženou Biwako. Jenže Uchiha Obito (také znám jako Tobi) zaútočil na místo kde rodila Kushina a vyjmul zní Kuramu a zaútočil sním na Listovou. Hiruzen okamžitě mobilizoval Listovou a připravil se na boj s Kuramou, který byl manipulován Obitem. Když Hiruzen šel napomoc Minatovi s liškou, zjistil že ho Minato zapečeťil do sebe a půl Kuramovi chakry do Naruta. Hiruzen si vzal Naruta do své péče a dal mu příjmení jeho matky, protože nechtěl aby někdo veděl že je to Minatův syn. Po smrti čtvrtého se rozhl vrátit se zpátky na svůj post třetího Hokageho. Po nějakém čase začal Hiruzen vyšetřovat řadu zmizení v Listové a dozveděl se, že za nimi stojí Orochimaru. Používal ty které unesl jako testovací subjekty na jeho nesmrtelnost. Když Hiruzen zjistil že za vším je Orochimaru měl ho v úmyslu zabít, ale nedokázal to. O několik let později se Hiruzen dozveděl že Uchiha klan chystá spiknutí proti Listové vesnici a pokoušel se najít mírové řešení pro obě strany. Bohužel ještě než vyřešil smírové řešení tak Danzo zlákal Uchihu Itachiho, aby vyvraždil celý svůj klan. Itachi tak udělal ale předtím prosil třetího aby se postaral o jeho malého brášku Sasukeho, kterého nedokázal zabít. Osobnost Vzhledem ke své dlouho věkosti, sloužil Hiruzen jako zdroj moudrosti, předával spoustu věcí a zvyků dalším generacím. Jako Hokage i on se snažil řešit v míru a v klidu dělal co mohl, aby zabránil krveprolití mezi svími spojenci, tak i mezi nepřáteli. Hiruzen byl taky jeden z mála lidí co neviděly Naruta jako démonovu schránku, ale jako malé dítě. Naruto obdivoval Hiruzena a vždy o něm snil jako o svém dědovi. Podle Kakashiho Hiruzen hluboce miloval všechy své studenty, dokonce i Orochimara bez ohledu na to jak daleko padl. Hiruzen taky říkal že příští generace je vzácný zdroj, který musí být chráňen. Hiruzen byl velmi zdrcen když zjistil že jeho bývalí student Orochimaru dělá pokusy na dětích z Listové a proto ho nechal uprchnout z vesnice sám ho totiž nedokázal zabít, čímž způsobil ještě větší tragédii a dokonce svého života toho trpce litoval. Hiruzen byl táké chlípník a rád ve svém volném čase mluvil s mladými dívkami, které byly jeho oblíbenou zábavou. Když Jirayia byl ještě malý student tak ukázal Jirayovi techniku, která mu pomáha šmírovat mladé a nahé dívky bez toho, aby se ho někdo všiml. Dokonce i Jirayia poznamenal že jeho mistr má perverzní myšlenky. Hiruzen se taky stal mnohokrát obětí Narutovi erotické techniky, vždy když jí viděl krvácel z nosu a omdlel. Vzhled Hiruzen byl muž menšího vzrůstu se světlou pletí a šedými, krátkymi vlasy a šedou bradku. Jako starší člověk měl spoustu vrásek. Když trénoval Sanniny tak jeho barva vlasů a bradky byla hněda. Během jeho panování nosil standartní Hokage uniformu - bílý Haori, klobouk a dlouhé červené kimono. Přibývajícím věkem často u sebe nosil dýmku. Jeho bojový oděv se skládal z černé kombinézy, na pravé ruce měl brnění a na hlavě nosil helmu se znakem Listové. Schopnosti Hiruzen byl jeden z nejsilnějších shinobi v historii a to natolik, že ho lidé uctívaly jako boha Shinobi. V svých nejlepších letech byl nejsilnější Hokage jakého kdy Listová vesnice měla a když pak byl starý tak i mezi ostatními čtyřmi Kagy byl on ten nejsilnější. Enma říkal že je velice pozoruhodné že dokáže bojovat s Orchimarem a zbylíma dvouma Hokagama najednou ve svém věku, být mladší tak Orochimaru nemá proti němu žádnou šanci. I když byl starý pořád byla jeho chakra velice silná. Byl také nejdéle žijící a vladnoucí Hokage než tři předešlý a měl bystré smysly, když dokázal najít a chytit Hashiramu a Tobiramu v jejich genjutsu. Hiruzen byl taky nazýván profesor, protože znal všechny styly boje a dokonce všechny techniky, které se používaly v Listové. Hiruzen dokazal vytvořit Shuriken: Kage Bushin no Jutsu - technika při které hodí jeden shuriken a vytvoří z něj tísic klonů. Také díky jeho kišťalové kouli dokázal kontrolovat celou vesnici.Hiruzen byl velmi zruční v elementárním ninjutsu, naučil se používat živel ohně a země. Hiruzen také uměl techniku přivoláni kdy si přivolal opičího krále Enmu, kterého při boji změnil vždy do diamantové hole, která se dokázala prodlužovat či dokonce udělat klec. Pokuď jde o taijutsu Hiruzen ukázel že je velmi zdatný i v tomto oboru. Díky Taijutsu byl schopný čeli Orochimarovi, Tobiramovi a Hashimarovi naráz. Nikde se neukázalo jaký byl Hiruzen v genjutsu, ale když dokázal zrušit genjutsu dvou Hokagůch tak v něm musel být taky zručný. '''Techniky: *'Shiki Fujin' *'Doton Bunshin' *'Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu' *'Doton: Doryudan' *'Doton: Doryu Taiga' *'Doton: Doryuheki' *'Katon: Karyudan' *'Katon: Karyu Ohro' *'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu' *'Kuchiose no Jutsu' *'Tomegane no Jutsu'